


The Woman Behind "the Dean"

by MicrosoftWordDidThis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Fanfiction, F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftWordDidThis/pseuds/MicrosoftWordDidThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dean is considered pure evil based on the show. Most of us are quick to hate her. But Carmilla seemed kind of awful too before we heard her back story and got to know who she really was. Then I thought about StarWars and how Darth Vader was once Anakin. Everyone could just as easily be evil as they can altruistic; everyone has that potential in them. So here's a story about the Dean, starting from her at age 18, leading up to her turning Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family, Science, and Castles

**Author's Note:**

> Niapraviĺna means misunderstood in Belarusian. "Majo serca" is the phonetic interpretation of "my heart" in Belerusian. Some things will be based on historical events. Be ready for Monty Python references. "Keenobye" is alluding to "Kenobi" from StarWars, and "Padmye" is alluding to Padme. I barely altered the names to drive the point I made in the summary. I tried to make them sound a little more Belerusian, but I may have failed, sorry. This is my first time writing a fanfic. I'm definitely up for criticism, but please understand I'm new. Feedback is very much appreciated. And if I offend anyone or do something wrong with the tags or anything, please let me know so I can fix it. I would never intentionally offend/hurt someone.

The year is 1653, taking place in the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (“Rzecz Pospolita” specifically), where Belarus will eventually be…because you know…Eastern Europe—Potayto-Potahto.  
\---  
“Niapravilna, get down here this instant!” Oh, shit. Her full name. Mother only used her full name when she was in a good amount of trouble. Nia rushed down the stairs, slightly nervous. 

“Can you explain this?” Nia’s mother was pointing to her father’s pants, which were sewn shut at the bottom ends. 

“Your father was getting dressed when he almost fell over, trying to get his feet through…well, what were once holes!” Nia’s mother scolded.

Nia tried to hold in her laughter, but a giggle escaped as she remembered sewing the ends of her father’s pants the night before as a practical joke. “I’m sorry, mother. It won’t happen again.”

Nia’s mother cocked an eyebrow and looked at her inquisitively. “I know this won’t, because by tomorrow, you will have found a new prank to play on someone,” she said, trying to hold back a smile because she knows she should be admonishing her daughter, not praising her for the clever idea. 

As an only child, Nia was very close to her parents, but she especially took after her mother. She was headstrong, light-hearted, and always one to challenge convention, regardless of the consequences. And at seventeen, Nia had grown into an almost mirror image of her mother: dark, flowing hair that produced an enigmatic contrast with her pale skin. Nia was 5’4’’ and slender, but her fragile framework was deceptive, because inside, she had a will that could not be deterred and a heart that could carry the load of a thousand men. Her eyes were full of wonder and excitement for the future. And if one were asked which is brighter, Nia’s eyes or the Grand Duchy’s crown? Her eyes would never fail to be the answer. 

Nia’s mother leaned into her and whispered with a challenging grin, “This is quite funny, but I would be careful when stepping into your dress tomorrow morning.” 

Nia’s eyes laughed with her voice and she turned around to a sound at the door. Her tutor had arrived. Time to get to work.  
\--  
Mrs.Keenobya, Nia’s tutor, had always enjoyed her job, but when she received Nia as a student, she developed an even greater appreciation for it. Nia had that effect on people. She soaked in all of the information she could and then used it to defy itself, never thinking anything impossible ot content with what is “known.” One time, Mrs.Keenobya was trying to explain the laws of planetary motion to Nia, but Nia interrupted, stating, “It seems odd that this only exists in such proximity to us. Despite seeing so little out my window, I know there is more of similar construction beyond it. I think there must be more.”

“But the scientists-”

“Do not matter because the scientists before them were wrong until they came along,” Nia interrupted confidently. These were the moments Mrs.Keenobya loved. Certainly, women’s roles were improving in the 17th century, but how often does a tutor have the pleasure of hearing a young woman challenge adult men in such a manner? 

Mrs.Keenobya smirked, “Well perhaps you can relay these thoughts to your husband one day, and he can resolve the matter for you.”

“I do not wish to marry,” Nia shot. 

“How will you be a mother?” Mrs.Keenobya was intrigued.

“That is not for me either,” Nia protested, her arms folding over each other, as if to protect herself from society’s inevitable imposition. 

Mrs.Keenobya’s eyes widened in surprise, “Then what will you do, if not be a mother?” she asked.

“I want to change education. I want to lead it and challenge the way people view the knowledge they’re given.”

“You want to be a tutor?” Mrs. Keenobya asked with a slight bit of ego she could not contain.

“No. I want to run how things are taught, and on the highest level, like a university.”

Mrs.Keenobya looked confused, “You mean, you would want to be a dean?”

“Yes! That’s right!” Nia shouted excitedly. Her passion overflowed, but stopped at Mrs.Keenobya’s pragmatism. 

“I am fond of your zeal, Nia, but that is not an occupation a woman can achieve.”

“Well,” Nia said as she lifted her chin proudly, “I will have to fix that.”

Mrs. Keenobya laughed in response, pulling out another book. “Ok, ok, let’s move on to math now. I’m going to give you some values, and I want you to figure out the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow.”

“African or European swallow?” Nia asked with a smirk. She was too clever for her own good.  
\--  
“Hey, watch this!” Nia shouted to her friends as she swung down from the tree, twirling 360 degrees in the air as she made her descent. She fell to the ground, giggling as always, while Padmye ran to her side. Padmye was always nervous when Nia played around, but she loved her carefree spirit. Padmye was seventeen, like Nia and had grown fond of Nia almost immediately after meeting her only two years ago. Padmye’s long, wavy, blonde hair caressed Nia’s face as Padmye checked her for bruises after landing on the ground. Her blue eyes reminded Nia of the streams they walked by over the weekends, and they were just as refreshing. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, but it was soon interrupted.

“That’s nothing!” John-Pezhna roared. He was teetering on a branch about three feet higher than where Nia had swung from, compelled to one-up her in playful gestures. JP leaped off the branch, but failed to twirl as gracefully as Nia had, barely keeping his balance as he landed on his feet. 

“You’ve outdone me, JP,” Nia said jokingly, “No woman will be able to resist you now. Who in all of Rzecz Pospolita is manlier than a man who can out-twirl a girl?” All three of them laughed and continued to jab each other in friendly banter. 

“I need to head home,” JP said regretfully. The two girls stood up to hug him goodbye, sad to see him leave, but appreciative for their time alone. Nia lay back down, sitting up slightly against a nearby rock. Padmye lay next to her, resting her head on Nia’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad I got to see you today,” Padmye said as she grazed her fingers along Nia’s. 

“That makes one of us,” Nia said playfully, knowing it would provoke Padmye. Padmye let out an overly dramatic gasp as she shoved her fist against Nia’s thigh, too lightly to actually cause pain. 

“You know I’m glad too,” Nia laughed. And she really was. Her parents were loving, her tutor was intriguing, JP was enjoyable, but no one captured Nia’s interest in the way Padmye did. Their talks could be hours of silence, or suffocating because of so many words with so little breaks to breathe in between, both being equally captivating. 

“You know, I overheard my father talking today about Russia. He thinks they may be trying to expand,” Padmye said. 

“The Russians are always expanding. And then contracting. And then expanding again. They’re like a woman on a diet,” Nia laughed, lazily. 

Padmye smiled, but let it fall, “But he thinks they may try expanding here.”

“Ha! They’re all talk. Don’t bother with that, dear. We have better things to indulge our worries in,” Nia said, with a spark in her eye.

“Oh? Like what?” Padmye asked eagerly. 

“Like what you’re going to wear to impress me at the next ball!” Nia spouted presumptuously. Padmye opened her mouth to respond, but only laughter came out as Nia threw her hands into Padmye’s sides to tickle her mercilessly. Padmye’s body jolted to the side and onto the grass as Nia tickled her. Nia leaned over Padmye, grinning wider than Russian territory could ever get, and brought her lips to Padmye’s nose. She kissed it softly under Padmye’s giggles. Padmye’s breath halted at the kiss, tilting her chin up, her lips reached for Nia’s. At first it was gentle, reassuring. Then Nia pulled back slightly, looked into Padmye’s eyes, attempting a serious tone—which was so hard—and said, “Well if you’re that worried about a war. We should probably make the most of this time while we still can,” and gave her a wink. Padmye softly hit Nia’s shoulder for making a joke like that and trying to use something so awful as a pass at her, but the fact that she would was kind of cute, endearing in some odd way that only Nia could pull off. Padmye couldn’t control the red that surfaced to her cheeks. Nia pulled back her bottom lip with her teeth at the sight. It was like the sun was setting on Padmye’s face, and Nia wanted to run into the horizon. Nia began to slowly rotate her hips on Padmye as she bent over, letting her lips caress Padmye’s ear, she whispered, “Do you know how dangerous war can be, Padmye?” Padmye shook her head, the slow movements of Nia’s hips essentially silencing her. “Very,” Nia said as her teeth lightly pulled on Padmye’s ear. “You would need someone to protect you,” Nia says cockily with a smirk.

“And how would you do that?” Padmye finally managed to get out, eager for the answer. 

Nia’s hand runs down Padmye’s side and rests on her pelvic bone, adding just enough pressure to build something in Padmye. “I would guard every inch of your body as if it were a castle,” Nia says, not just with her mouth, but with her free hand as it brushes down Padmye’s arm and thigh, grabbing on to it to make her point. Shivers sprint across Padmye’s body from head to toe. “But first,” Nia says as her free hand moves to Padmye’s breast, “You need to let me in so I know what I’m guarding.” Nia softly bites on Padmye’s collar bone. Padmye feels the wetness dripping down her thigh, and she tries not to show it on her face. But Nia can feel the temperature rising beneath her hips, and she knows. Nia smirks at the silent answer and gives the side of her thigh a soft slap. 

Nia’s hand travels slowly down Padmye’s dress, lifts it up to her waist, then glazes her nails along Padmye’s thigh, leaving white lines that fall back into Padmye’s skin tone. She trails her fingers back up, between Padmye’s legs, while the other hand is making pressured circular motions against Padmye’s hip bone. Padmye’s hips lift slightly on their own, her carnal instincts taking over. Nia pauses for a moment, savoring Padmye’s anticipation, thriving off her want for her. She holds onto this moment one second past cruelty, seeing the deep ache in Padmye’s desire across her face, then lets one finger in. Padmye gasps. It feels so good, but she needs more. She wants more of Nia. Nia can feel it by Padmye’s hands, which are gripping her waist, and lets a second finger in, stroking the top walls, exploring her. Padmye’s eyes shut instantly, blocking out the rest of the world. Nia’s eyes take in the sight of Padmye’s body gradually losing control, and it digs into the parts of Nia that nothing else can. Her feelings are so heavy, so overwhelming that it it’s almost painful. Pleasurably painful. Nia lowers her head to meet her fingers, and her lips barely hover over Padmye’s clit. Padmye almost can’t take it as she feels Nia’s hot breath linger over where she needs her, and her right hand pushes against Nia’s head into her. The very tip of Nia’s tongue dances along Padmye’s clit, just shy of the pressure that Padmye was now craving. Then Nia lifted her head up and brought it to Padmye’s neck, biting it, a little less gentle than before. Her breathing was heavy and echoed into Padmye’s ear. “So I think I have what it takes to protect you, but I’m not so sure if you think so,” Nia said, smugly. 

Padmye was nearing the edge, but she wasn’t about to let Nia know because of how cocky Nia looked in that moment. Padmye tried her best to gain control of herself as she looked into Nia’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. “You’ll have to prove it,” Padmye says, matching Nia’s smug, and wraps her hand behind Nia’s neck, pulling her in. Nia’s eyes lit up with a fire that could burn that forest to the ground, the edge of the right side of her lip lifting up, ready to meet the challenge. God, does Nia love a challenge. Nia took control of the kiss with all the force she had. Her fingers began thrusting harder, faster, as she pushed a third one in. The change made Padmye almost jump up, but Nia took her other hand that was on Padmye’s hip bone, and pushed Padmye’s shoulder down with it. Something about how she just took over, how aggressive her admiration was for Padmye…it did something to Padmye. The temperature in her entire body began to rise. It felt as if boiling hot water had been pushed in her veins, and it was traveling faster than light through her legs, across her chest, through her arms, and into her fingertips. A drop of sweat fell off Nia’s forehead as she was thrusting all of herself into Padmye, giving her everything, and it fell on top of Padmye’s bottom lip. She licked her lip, and the taste of Nia’s passion for her tasted better than anything she had ever eaten. Nia leaned into Padmye’s ear again, “You know I can protect you. You know it, Padmye.” Padmye’s words were being choked by her hormones. She nodded as if to say yes. Nia smiled at the sight of it, knowing Padmye couldn’t speak because of her. Nia began pumping harder into Padmye, grinding against her walls while moving her thumb in circles, rapidly on Padmye’s clit with the pressure of the world. Nia whispered into her ear, “Then show me you know,” wanting her to cum. And at that, Padmye couldn’t take it anymore, her toes curled, hands grabbed onto Nia’s back with white knuckles, as if she might fly away into the ecstasy of it all, her thighs began to tremble and she could no longer control what was coming out of her mouth. She came into Nia’s hands, giving all of herself to her. Her head slammed back against the grass is she tried to catch her breath after that release. Nia’s slowly pulled out, panting, and wiped the sweat off her brow. She bent over to kiss Padmye on the forhead, the right cheek, the left, cheek, and then the nose. That was always the order she went in, and Padmye loved the security she felt in that. Nia lay next to Padmya, holding her as Padmye slowly came back. 

“I can’t believe you just used a potential war to get sex,” Padmye laughed, her face paler now. 

“Grand gestures for grand benefits, majo serca,” Nia smiled, pleased with herself. 

“Oh be quiet. You’re unbelievable,” Padmye said with a smile, meaning it in the good way as much as bad.

“What?” Nia shrugged, “I came. I saw. I conquered…not in that order.” Padmye blushed. She had been too consumed in her own pleasure to even realize Nia’s release, which was unusual, but she was too exhausted to linger on the thought and let it go.

“You are too much, Nia.” (And never enough at the same time. She could never have enough of Nia)

Nia looked at the sky, happily. She wondered how in a world so beautiful, anyone could be cruel. She thought for a moment about the Russians. They probably wouldn’t actually try anything in the end, but even that thought…why would someone make war…how could someone want to be cruel to another human being when the world is such a beautiful place and people are such amazing creatures. She turned to her side to admire Padmye again and smiled, all thoughts of Russia dissipating into Padmye’s beauty.


	2. Quid Pro Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia wants to get something for her lady, but she needs JP's help. No good deed goes unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. I'm always looking to improve. 
> 
> Danke= thank you in German. Mon ami= my friend in French. JP travels a lot, so it's normal for him to use bits and phrases from the places he has been. The line in the beginning is from ""Song, To Celia" ( because Ben Jonson has been keepin' the thirst real since 1616).

“Or leave a kiss but in the cup, and I’ll not look for wine. The thirst that from the soul doth rise, doth ask a drink divine…” Nia scanned the words with her eyes but read them with her heart. It’s almost unbearable how there are some lines one reads in works that are so aptly fitting, like a puzzle piece, to one’s life. And that connection builds an attachment to the words, no matter how far away they were written, or how long ago. 

“Well hey there!” Nia jumped up from her spot against the tree at the sound of JP’s voice, the cover of her reading facing up once it hit the ground. 

“Ben Jonson?” JP laughed kindly. “That’s sooo old! You are so boring sometimes.”

“There are worse things to be. And whatever, I appreciate the classics,” Nia smiled toward the ground at the collection of sonnets.

“If you ever change your mind and do have children, I already feel sorry for them. You’ll probably force them to read this old, dull stuff.”

“Never children for me. But even so, they would learn to appreciate it all. The depth of the classics, and the philosophies of the brave,” Nia’s tongue friendly jabbed back. 

“Right, right. Well, why am I here? You sent for me, and I’m praying to the heavens that it’s not to read me anything from that,” JP joked as he pointed to the book. JP was not much of a reader. He loved to experience everything he learned, hands on, with no pages of books between him and the experience. He traveled often, but wrote Nia enough so that it felt as if they were never apart. Their friendship didn’t understand distance.

“I…have a problem,” Nia looked down again, nervously, very unlike her, “and—”

“Then I will have a solution!” JP interrupted enthusiastically. Nia looked up. She was so thankful to have him as a friend—a best friend. He was so creative and resourceful, likely from all of his adventures. Although, she didn’t allow this to fog reality. JP, like everyone, was not perfect. And as willing as he would be to help her out, she knew that no good deed goes unpunished. His compulsion for reciprocity did not come off selfish to Nia as it did to others. Everyone is like this; JP was just more honest about it, and a little more adamant too. This acceptance soldered this aspect of their relationship. 

“So what conflict conflicts your better judgments?” JP asks. 

“I want to take Padmye to see ‘Geistliche Chor-Music, Op.11.’ It’ll be playing here in town, and she adores Schutz—”

“Almost as much as you adore her?” JP interrupted, jokingly, which he had a knack for.

“—but there are no more tickets,” Nia continued, choosing to ignore his joke and fact.

“Forget your fret, mon ami. I already have an idea, and by this evening, should it work out, your ambitions will be sated.”

“I don’t know how you do it, JP, but thank you! You are always such a genius!” Nia exclaimed.

“We are such geniuses,” JP offered, “and because you are such a genius yourself...” Fuck. Here it comes. “I have an issue of my own that needs attending.”

“Of course, of course. If you didn’t, I ‘d be worried,” Nia joked. “What’s the issue?”

“I met a lady at one of my father’s parties the other week, and I cannot stop thinking about her. No matter what I am doing, the memory of her face, her lips, interrupts it. She will be at the next function we are having, and I want to take a walk with her. I want to kiss her,” JP said, his eyes darting left and right, up and down, avoiding Nia’s eyes out of embarrassment. 

“That’s all?” Nia couldn’t contain her laughter, “but you never have a problem with that. I think you’ve traveled across more lips than Marco Polo did lands.”

“No, no, no. I mean, when I kiss her, I want her to know how I feel about her from it, so I don’t have to say it. I want for that kiss to capture her memory about me the way mine has about her. My lips do not know how to provoke anything beyond lust,” JP admitted, head lowered, staring at the grass.

“Oh JP!” Nia was taken back. How adorable! Now this, this was a problem she would not mind helping him solve. 

“When you go to kiss her,” Nia began, “put one hand at her waist and the other hand just above her elbow. Tug her, gently, into you, lifting up her arm toward the back of your neck. Her other arm will follow along—”

“But how do you—” For all JP’s traveling, he never fully understood conversational manners.

“Trust me. I know,” Nia continued. “When you look down at her, into her eyes, I want you to tell her everything you told me, but without saying a word. With your mouth closed, force every thought you’ve had about her to pour out your eyes. The look that you will give her when thinking this…she’ll know. Girls always know. I want you to look at her like she is every state you never travelled to, like if you don’t explore her, you’ll never really get to live. Bring your lips closer to hers, but do not touch hers. Let your breath tell her a little more than your eyes just did. Hold onto her waist a little tighter now, like if you let her go, you will never see her again. Bring the other hand to where her head meets her neck, and let you’re your fingers wrap into some strands of her hair, so she knows how you want your lives to intertwine. That this isn’t just some solitary moment. It’s an initiation to many, without a conclusion. Tilt your head slightly, so slightly, and be patient. At this, my friend, if she feels anything for you at all, she will surely bring her lips to yours and that will be the kiss that gives her what you want.”

“But…what about the kissing itself? When I actually am kissing her—” JP looked confused. 

It was Nia’s turn to interrupt. “The ornaments and colors and brilliant structure of the stairs leading up to the Grand Duchy’s palace are what make it incredible, no? The beauty of the anticipation is what makes the significance of the act. The act itself is rarely unique. You have kissed so many ladies. All similar, correct? Your lips meet, maybe even your tongues, your bodies close, and that is it. But the build-up, that is what changes it all. The prologue of the kiss, the back-up story to the main event, if you will… that is what can create the impact you are looking for.” 

JP stared at Nia for a moment. He’s met many brilliant people, but none had the deft or proclivity for human connection like Nia. “Danke. If I am successful in my plan for you, I will send the tickets your way before sundown. But in case my plan fails,” JP pulled out something from his pocket, “here’s a little consolation gesture for helping me out with my issue.” 

It was an old Turkish flute, with images of famous stories from the Koran engraved on it. JP’s pockets were never empty. He always carried around foreign oddities that captured his eye when travelling. 

“Why do you go so many places?” Nia asked. Their town was quite perfect. Why leave so often, she thought. 

“You always speak of how beautiful the world is, Nia. But it is so because of the contribution everyone makes to it. I want learn everything I can and be a part of that contribution. It is my obligation to society,” JP offered proudly, honestly. 

“This age doesn’t understand obligation,” Nia responded, “but I love it regardless.”

“And this…(Nia stared at the flute) this is gorgeous,” Nia said, staring at the flute. “What would you do without travel, JP?” Nia chuckled, genuinely curious. It seemed like such a major part of his life. 

JP closed his eyes at the thought, almost a look of anxiety building in his eyes before he shut them. “Nothing could be worse or more miserable than being confined to home: sitting on a chair behind a glass, staring out the window, touching the window, but not the world…life would cease meaning,” JP almost shuddered at the thought, and Nia felt a little guilty.

“Well luckily, that is not the case. You’ve seen a lot, but you still have plenty more to see,” Nia said cheerfully, trying to lift his spirits back up to their usual height.   
It seemed to work. JP’s chin tilted up as he looked beyond Nia, “You’re right. Ah, I wish I could live forever so I could have time to see the entire world and experience it all.”

“Well when I lead a university one day, I will make every scientist there find a way to make that happen for you,” Nia mused, honestly wishing that were a reality though.


	3. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and JP continue their mission for the tickets. Nia runs into some compromising situations along the way. Nia meets an enemy. No one can stay pure forever, right? Her personal convictions begin to get challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very top surface of a transformation is starting to be scratched.

“Hurry up! Faster! Faster, Nia! Almost…almost there!” Sweating profusely, Nia was going as fast she could, but she was getting tired and her legs were stiffening up. She didn’t know how much longer she could last. 

“We’re almost there! C’mon, Nia!” JP continued to shout over his shoulder. Nia was at least 200 meters behind him, huffing and puffing. She was fast, but couldn’t quite keep up with him. And Nia hadn’t really been ready for this. Only a half hour had passed since JP left before he returned to Nia by the tree. He would normally have simply sent her a message, but this was too urgent. JP had found someone that said he could get them the tickets, but this person said both of them had to be there, and he was leaving in an hour for work, so they had better hurry. 

“God, I hate running!” Nia slipped in between shallow breaths as she sprinted toward JP. But there wasn’t much of a choice. Padmye loved Schutz’s music more than anything, and their one year anniversary was fast approaching. It would be on the day of the concert, making this the perfect gift. Nia had been so wrapped up in trying to get these tickets for the past month that she didn’t have a back-up plan either. 

Nia finally caught up to JP, and they entered in the house together. The door had been left unlocked for their arrival. The man appeared out of one of the hallways. 

“So you want some pretty important tickets I hear?” asked the man, who couldn’t contain his smirk. 

“Yes, please!” Nia responsed almost before he was finished. 

“How badly, Madame? How badly?”

Nia began to shift nervously side to side, slightly, looking over at JP, then back at this man. “Very much so,” she muttered, less exuberant this time. 

“Well I happen to know a woman who purchased those tickets. I can send you her way if you’d like.”

“What’s her name?” JP, as usual, interrupted. 

“First,” the man laughed a bit at their eagerness, “I need a favor.”

Shocking, Nia thought. “Of course,” she nodded.

“My younger brother is here, but my friends are having a little soiree soon, and the liquor is calling my name. The rest of my family is out, so there is no one here to look after him if I do go…”

“I thought you said you had to work,” JP stated. 

“Taking down 4 shots in under ten seconds is work,” the man joked back. 

Nia and JP looked at each other, as if silently planning what to do. No words needed, they nodded at each other and looked back up at the man. 

“JP will stay here and keep your brother company, while I go to meet this woman you mentioned,” Nia complied. 

“Wonderful!” The man clapped his hands, “her name is Vezhna.” Shit. No. Shit. He didn’t need to provide directions. Vezhna lives nearby. Nia knows, remembering her as the pretentious girl that she couldn’t stand at balls. Vezhna was intuitive and picked up on what was going on between Padmye and Nia at a ball, almost outing them one time for sheer amusement and boredom. What a bitch. 

“I want to play swords!” A little boy emerged from a nearby hallway, with two wooden swords in his hands that were almost larger than he was. 

JP looked at Nia. This better be worth it, he thought. She smiled at him reassuringly, hoping to fool herself in the process.  
\--  
“Niapraviĺna. Yes, my friend sent me a message about an hour ago regarding your problem,” Vezhna said. 

“So what is it that you need?” Nia said, trying to neutralize the bitterness in her tone. 

Vezhna’s smile grew into something less than altruistic. “I need a few things around the house cleaned. But the servants are all gone with the rest of my family on their trip.” Why did nobody’s family seem to be home? Whatever, that wasn’t Nia’s primary concern at the moment. 

“I see. I can send you some help from my house,” Nia resolved. 

“No, that’s not really what I had in mind,” Vezhna smiled. Uh oh. No. She couldn’t possibly mean…

“I. Am. Not. A. Servant.” Nia protested, growing angry. Who did Vezhna think she was? Nia was humble and kind, but do not confuse her kindness. She is still of nobility. And she was not about to…

“I don’t know what you could possibly need these tickets for,” she did, “but I think you need them pretty badly, so it’s up to you, Nia.”

Ugh, her grin was repugnant. She was so sure of herself. And what’s worse—she was right. No, no way. There was a line that Nia was not about to cross. She had her dignity that would not be compromised. She was too headstrong for that. There was no way she would ever—

“Fine,” Nia muttered, almost inaudibly. She could feel Vezhna’s excitement burning a fire of resentment within her. This was going to suck. But it wouldn’t last forever, and it would be worth it in the end. Hopefully. 

“The kitchen is quite a mess, you can head there now. The cleaning supplies are somewhere in there.” Vezhna followed Nia into the kitchen. She was probably going to sit back and watch. How bored could she be? What an intolerable human being, who could find pleasure in others’ pain?  
\--  
A few drops of sweat rolled off Nia’s forehead and onto the floor as she scrubbed the floor of the kitchen. This was ridiculous. But temporary, he reminded herself, temporary. 

“Having fun?” Vezhna cracked. 

“You have no idea,” Nia replied sarcastically. No idea how ready she was to get revenge later on Vezhna. 

“I think you should take that dress off. I wouldn’t want you to overheat.” What?! Vezhna had obviously wanted her own payback for the sarcastic response she got. 

“No, I’m fine.”

“Then you can leave. I would rather go to the concert myself. Schutz doesn’t sound too bad…”

“Okay, okay,” Nia couldn’t believe what she was doing. Thank goodness no one was there. They both knew it wasn’t about Vezhna wanting to see her in her underwear. It was all a power game to her. Sick. Nia undid the back of her dress and stepped out of it, putting it aside on the counter top. She avoided eye contact with Vezhna, and went back to the ground to scrub. 

“That’s what I thought.” Vezhna was so smug. “So you do enjoy cleaning for me, don’t you?”

Nia was not about to take off what little she had left on for another sarcastic comment. She bit back her snark. “Mhmm.”

Vezhna got up and bent down toward Nia, whispering in her ear, “That’s not an answer, so let’s try again.” Her words chilled Nia’s skin. They were cold. “You enjoy cleaning for me, Nia?”

Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. “Y-yes.” Nia barely let that out of her mouth. 

“What’s that?” Vezhna asked again. 

Nia gulped back her pride, “I enjoy…cleaning…for you.” Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. 

“That’s better,” Vezhna said, knowing how much this was killing Nia, and tugged at Nia’s bra strap, letting it snap back and sting Nia’s shoulder. Nia was not about to give her the satisfaction of showing that it stung. She bit her tongue. 

After an hour, the kitchen was immaculate. 

“You can go now. But I want you to remember this. One day, I might need another favor…” Vezhna walked closer to Nia, dipping her mouth to Nia’s ear, as if whispering a secret, “And I might not be so quiet about today if you decide not to help.” Vezhna’s grin drove a newfound anger throughout Nia’s body. Nia wanted to push her down right there. 

But the tickets. She nodded in compliance, staring at the ground. 

“The tickets are at my cousin’s place. I’ll give you the address after one, quick little kiss.” WHAT?! NO!

“Get over yourself, Nia. I’m not into you.” Vezhna clearly saw the look on Nia’s face. “But I think it’s hilarious. Every time you’re with Padmye at a ball and you see me. You’ll remember. You worked for me. I own you, Nia. You’ll sit there all guilty with your feelings and your idealism. And I’ll have the pleasure of watching you…unable or unsure of what to do.” 

Nia almost threw her hands around Vezhna’s neck to choke her out. How dare she! Was this worth it? Was this really worth it? But then she remembered how Padmye’s voice begins to almost squeak in excitement when she goes on and on about Schutz. Ugh, fuck. She’s worth it. 

Nia leaned in, hesitantly, to Vezhna, controlling her gag reflex with every ounce of self control she had in her. Holy shit. Vezhna met Nia’s lips, and grasped her hands over Nia’s wrists, holding onto them aggressively, as if to make a statement. She slammed Nia back against the wall, never leaving her mouth. Vezhna’s left hand grabbed the hair at the back of Nia’s head, holding it tightly; she pulled Nia’s head down slightly to one side, so her ear was just under Vezhna’s lips. “Remember this,” Vezhna said as she grabbed Nia’s ass with her right hand, “When you see me at parties, you’ll have the urge to make some slick remark to get your small vengeance. But before you do, I want you to remember this…before you say something you might regret” Vezhna finished and pushed Nia aside. “You can leave.” Vezhna pulled something out of a desk nearby. “Here’s the address.”  
\--  
Nia felt this visceral reaction as she walked to the next house. Had she just…? Was that considered chea—? I mean she didn’t have a choice, right? She needs these tickets. She’s doing it for Padmye. But at the same time, she did have a choice. And she chose to stay. To do what she…ugh, she was disgusted with herself…to do what she did. It was over now, and she was standing at the door of her destination. The door opened on her second knock. 

“Madame, I am Dmeytiv. My cousin told me through a messenger you would be coming.” Wait, how did he…? In order to get the message before she got there, Vezhna would have had to send it before Nia even came to her, before Nia even agreed…how did Vezhna know she would? That confidence made Nia even more sick. 

“The tickets are out back. You see I was outside for a walk one day when a large wild boar appeared. In a panic, I left my overcoat behind, which was draped over one a branch on the large tree out there. I do not wish to go back out there because of that beast. But I do want my overcoat. If you can get me that, you can have the tickets that are in the upper left breast pocket.”

He can’t be serious. After everything…there’s more?! No. No, no, no. Getting privately shamed is one thing, but putting life in danger…never. Padmye smiling, though. Her jumping as she gets these tickets, twirling around, humming the piece. Damnit, Padmye. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Nia responded. When she was out back, her eyes scanned as much as they could. No animals around. Yet. Nia took her first step, her eyes darting frantically left to right. Then her second step. Okay, okay, not so bad. “I can do this,” Nia reassured herself. Left, right, left, right. Now faster. Nia hurried to the tree and snatched the coat off the branch above her. She was about to turn back when she heard something. A snarl? A…oh fuck no. 

Nia didn’t need to look back, she could feel the wild boar staring at her. Nia froze. 

“Ahhh! Come here you! Look over here!” Was that? Yes! It was JP, shouting at the wild boar. The animal took off after JP, completely forgetting about Nia. JP ran from the animal as fast as he could in a different direction than the house so Nia could run back to safety. As Nia sprinted back, she looked to her side quickly, watching JP scale another tree nearby faster than he ever had in his life. “Go on!” JP shouted at Nia. “I’ll be fine, he’ll get bored and leave me be in a little. Trust me.” Thank goodness for this crazy boy. 

“Dmeytiv, this belongs to you,” Nia handed him the coat. Overjoyed, he pulled the tickets out immediately and handed them to her. 

“Much appreciated! Enjoy the show!” he said as she exited the house. What. The. Fuck.   
\--  
“Nia! How are you? You look like a disaster!” Padmye welcomed Nia gleefully. Nia hadn’t washed off or changed yet since Padmye lived so close to Dmeytiv. 

“Is anyone around?” Nia asked, peeking over Padmye’s shoulder. 

“No, my parents left for something this morning. Are you okay?”

Was there some sort of parental convention she was unaware of? Who cares. “Yes, it’s just…I have something for you and wanted to make sure no one was around.” Nia pulled the tickets out of her pocket. “It’ll be officially one year since we started…since we became official, and you know, I just, well…” She handed the tickets to Padmye. 

Padmye’s eyes widened, her expression changed to exactly how Nia had been dreaming it would all day. Padmye let out a somewhat concerning squeal, and jumped into Nia, wrapping her arms around Nia’s back. “You. Are. The. Best. Ever,” Padmye said in between every kiss she gave Nia. No one was around, so it was fine. “I can’t believe this!” You know how splendid I think Schutz’s work is!”

Yep. Definitely worth it. The majority of that filthy feeling from the day began to dissolve with every smile Padmye made, and a warm, grateful feeling took over. 

“I hope you didn’t go through too much to get these,” Padmye said, staring at the tickets in awe. 

“No, no,” Nia’s eyes shifted to the side of Padmye, “Not at all.” Lying. That’s new.   
\--  
"Nia, is that you?" Nia's mother said as Nia walked in the house. 

"Yes" Nia replied, exhausted after the long day. 

"We need to talk. Your father left a few hours ago for a trip..."


	4. Blackmail is a b...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and her mother discuss her father's wherabouts, and she gets some handy advice. Nia's tutor tries to teach Nia a little more than Calculus. Nia and Padmye finally go to the concert, but the night doesn't go as blissful as planned. Blackmail is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packzi=delicious Polish pastry. 
> 
> Szlacta=Polish nobility. Poland-Lithuanian Commonwealth was weakened during this time period because the szlacta held individual veto powers (imagine if something in congress or parliment had to be passed unanimously), leaving it vulnerable to attacks/invasions. 
> 
> The line Vezhna says about being friends and Nia's decision is based on a line from "Anna Karenina" by Tolstoy. The last line in this is a direct quote from the same work. Gotta pay credit to the man!

Nia tilts her head to the side, confused. Ok, now this is getting weird. Maybe there really was a parent convention? Maybe they were all just meeting to share stories for fun—that builds…character. Good one. Nia couldn’t hold back the smile as she laughed at her own silent joke. On the outside, she must have looked quite odd to anyone who wasn’t hearing her inner thoughts. Their loss. 

“How about we um…” her mom looked around the house, “let’s play chess. You love chess.” Nia’s mom usually used chess to tell her something that was too uncomfortable for her to directly discuss. Nia found out about the birds and the bees upon her mother’s knight capturing her Queen. Santa was also revealed through a pawn regaining one of Nia’s rooks. At least all the practice had taught Nia how to really think ahead, at least 5 steps ahead—always. Yep, this would be interesting. 

“So one of your father’s friends sent for your father…rather…um…urgently,” Nia’s mom brought her pawn two spaces forward. 

“For drinking or tennis?” Nia joked, knowing her father considered both things “urgent.” She brought her knight out as her first move. 

“I’d prefer either of those, but no. There have been rumors about the Russians…” Nia’s mom pulled another pawn up one space. 

“Well maybe if the Russians didn’t dress the way they did and provoke all of the other states, there wouldn’t be so many rumors about them,” Nia really couldn’t help it, jest was her middle name. She pulled a pawn forward two spaces. 

Her mother rolled her eyes, catching the joke, but moving on. “Well…you see…” her mom’s fingers were playing with a rook nervously before sliding it up. “The rumors may not be so untrue, so the szlachta are gathering immediately to discuss potential courses of action if this is the case.”

“Oh,” Nia took her mother’s rook with her knight, “I’m not worried. If they did decide to try anything, we would win surely.”

“The problem, creampuff, is that Sweden also has their eyes on us, but for their own interests. One enemy is manageable, but multiple could take even the strongest down. Your father should return within a fortnight.” Nia’s mother slid her bishop across the board, then moved it one space directly in front of it, capturing Nia’s King.

“You can’t do that! It’s against the rules.” Nia shouted, knowing her mother knew better, slightly confused. 

“If only life were that simple. That fair. Sometimes the moves of the rules won’t let you win, paczki,” Nia’s mother sighed. 

Nia shifter in her seat, unsure of what to think. Something about what her mother had said made her uncomfortable. The words were gnawing at her convictions, and she was desperate to move the conversation in a different direction. 

“Mother, may I be excused from my tutoring session today? There is a concert I had hoped to attend with Padmye.”

“Since when do you miss the chance to meet with Mrs.Keenobya?” Nia’s mother was confused.

“Tonight is…special. It’s…uh…yea, special.” Nia felt a bit awkward saying it. She didn’t have to. Her mother smiled, and she knew. Nia’s relationship with Padmye wasn’t made known to anyone, but Nia’s mother sensed it. To her mother, Nia was spectacular and brilliant in every way, so something like this had no impact on her affection and love for her daughter. Her mother kept it their unspoken secret. They both knew the other knew through shared glances of reassurances and cryptic nods and puns around others. Nia was so thankful for this. The world could be so isolating at times, and moments like these pulled her out of that isolation. The connection her mother and her shared was unlike any other. God, she was lucky. 

“I see. Well, if you want to keep Padmye, I suggest you forget about foregoing your learning. You’re a brilliant girl, no doubt one of the qualities Padmye admires about you. Why give her one less thing to love?”  
Oh. Oh she’s good. Nice one, mother. Nia could see where she got it from in that instant. Her mother did make a strong point, though. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Nia’s mother compromised, “if you accomplish everything you need to in the session, and Mrs.Keenobya allows it, you may leave early.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Nia jumped up and wrapped her arms around her mother. So. So. Lucky.  
==

“For the one-thousandth time, I. do. Not. Know.” The concert was tonight: beautiful music, her beautiful woman, a beautiful night. The only thing in between her and this lovely evening? The enemy of all fun: Calculus. How could she possibly concentrate? Nia simply wanted to hurry through this and attend to her fun. 

“This normally isn’t a problem for you, Nia. I need you to find the derivative…the way I taught you,” Mrs.Kenobye wasn’t sure what was distracting Nia.

Nia took in a deep breath, shut her eyes for a moment, and opened them on the exhale. The faster she got this done, the faster she could leave. Focus, Nia, focus. Nia scribbled numbers down furiously until she reached an answer . “Here!” Nia shot. 

“This won’t do. I said the way I taught you, Nia. What have you done?”

“It’s a short cut. I just played with the numbers some, and it worked. May I leave now?” Nia’s voice was growing in frustration. She could be pretty impatient at times. 

“You shouldn’t rely on short cuts, Nia. I see how you’ve manipulated the numbers, but nothing good can come of manipulation. Remember that. Now try it the way I taught you.”

“But if it works, why shouldn’t I do it?” Nia was speaking more abstractly now, but still questioning the math. 

“Because sometimes, you use the short cuts so much that you forget how to do really do the problem. You lose sight of what it’s all about. And before you know it, you’re creating solutions that contradict what you believe. It’s easy to fall into, Nia. Many people do.”

“That’s ridiculous. It’s only a short cut. May I leave? The answer is right.” Nia pointed to her answer, which technically was correct. What was the problem? The process didn’t matter. The outcome was right. 

“Is it?” Mrs.Keenobya questioned, knowing Nia wouldn’t consider it now, but would likely reflect on it later. “And fine, you may leave. Have a good weekend.”  
==

Thanks to Mrs.Keenobya, Nia was late picking up Padmye. Their carriage arrived to the concert only minutes before it was supposed to start, and everyone was already inside. 

“Wait, I have an idea!” Nia said as they stepped out of the carriage. Her smile instantly told Padmye that Padmye should say no. Whatever it was, it would likely be regrettable. “Look  
at all these fine carriages and bored horses.” Nia stated, waving her hand as if to display them all. 

“Oh no.” Padmye didn’t know what Nia would say next, but knowing Nia, it was going to be a bad idea. 

“We should switch the horses with others’ carriages!” Nia laughed.

“Nia, no!” Padmye instantly rejected it. “We’re already almost late. We need to go inside!”

“You can’t tell me it wouldn’t be funny. Imagine the looks on those old, stuffy folk’s faces when they wake up in an entirely different home!” Nia’s eyes were widening at the idea. 

“You don’t honestly think these people wouldn’t notice until the morning, do you?” Padmye was a bit intrigued, but still tried to remain the sensible one. Somebody had to. 

“Why, of course! By the time the concert is over, it’ll be much darker, and everyone will be too drunk to even notice that the horses are different, or even the house for that matter.”  
Nia joked. 

“And the drivers?” Padmye insisted, almost hoping Nia had a counter for this too. 

“They sip on wine while waiting. They usually rely on the horses to know their way back home by that point in the night. Trust me.” Nia had her. Nia loved convincing Padmye into  
these sorts of pranks. Padmye was fairly innocent, but that made it all the better. There is no sinner like a young saint. 

Padmye didn’t need to respond. Her laughter said it all. And Nia grabbed her hand, running toward the first carriage to get to work.  
==

Padmye was staring at the performers. Nia was starting at Padmye. The room was packed in admiration. The violins were climbing up the staff to the heavens, and Padmye’s spirits seemed to be elevating with them, latching onto each note, letting them take her away. Padmye would occasionally look down to add to her sketch of the performance. She loved drawing. She couldn’t control everything in reality, but the paper was her reality in which she could. Nia’s eyes followed Padmye’s fingers, loosely gliding across the page, capturing memories. The final chord hung in the air. Padmye held her breath with it. And Nia couldn’t help noticing how similar Padmye looked listening to her favorite music as she during…yea, this was somehow turning her on. There was probably nothing less sexy than Schutz, yet here Nia was, bringing her thighs closer together in an effort to tell her body no. Only Padmye could do that to her. God, she was wonderful. She was perfect. She wa-wait, what in the frilly hell…  
No, no, no. No. Her. It was her. It was fucking her! But how?! Across the room, Nia saw the side of Vezhna’s face. 

“Babe, babe, creampuff, hey Nia,” Padmye pushed onto Nia’s shoulder lightly. 

“Oh, oh, hey, sorry. The music. You know. It was just. Wow,” Nia needed a cover and a half-truth was better than none. 

“Are you all right? You look extremely pale?” The concern in Padmye’s voice made Nia’s gut sink even more. 

What the hell am I going to do? She can’t see me. She can’t see us. What if she says something? Even if she doesn’t, she’ll give that look, that…oh God no, no. I have to avoid her at all costs, I need to get Padmye out of here fast. 

“Um. Ye-yea. I just…” Nia was still distracted, wait, she could work with this, “actually, I don’t feel so well. We should probably head straight home. I know it’s only intermission, but—”

“Hun, hun, it’s fine. This was incredible. And I just want to make sure you’re okay.” God, Padmye was too sweet, which was making this whole thing even worse. 

“Okay!” Nia jumped up and grabbed Padmye’s wrist, jerking her out of her seat, leading them to the door. There was a crowd building up by the door, and they were momentarily blocked. Nia looked back at where she had seen Vezhna earlier. Vezhna was getting up, heading toward the same door. Fuck. Quick, think. Fuck. Nia’s eyes scrambled across Padmye and around them, looking for anything that could help. There! 

“Nia! What on earth are you doing?” Padmye protested in shock.

Nia had reached into Padmye’s bag and taken her folding fan, whipping it open. Nia was using it to cover their faces, peeking over the top back at where she had just seen Vezhna. 

“I um…I think I’m running a fever.” Nia began waving the fan furiously, making sure to keep their faced covered in the process. 

“Oh. Oh I’m so sorry. You must really feel ill. I feel terrible for not having noticed sooner,” Padmye offered, guiltiy. Why was she so perfect? May God offer mercy for these necessary lies.

“It’s quite all right,” Nia was looking away from Padmye, “we’ll be out as soon as this crows moves through.” They finally made it through the door. Almost there. So close. 

“Dear, let me get you a drink before we leave. I don’t want you becoming dehydrated from this fever.” Oh, Padmye. 

“No, no that’s fine. We should just leave,” Nia tried. 

“That wasn’t a question. I’ll be right back.” Padmye could be sweet but stern. 

Nia stood there waiting, still holding up the fan, peeking over it. Shit. Vezhna was walking in this direction. Her eyes weren’t on Nia, though, so she may not have noticed Nia.  
Good. But she was getting closer, and surely would recognize her once she got close enough. Nia looked around anxiously. Think. Think! Vezhna was only a few feet away when  
Nia practically threw herself into some strange man walking past her. 

“Well, hello there,” the man looked down, smiling. 

“Uh…good evening,” Nia had no idea what to do. Should she start apologizing? Walk away? No, this man was good cover and concealment. She had to push the conversation. 

“You know, I told my friend the other day that the music of Schutz was certain to have women throwing themselves at me, and he only laughed at my assertion. But here you are,  
madame, proving a hopeful man right,” he smiled gently. Oh goodness. This was awkward. 

“I…” How could she keep this going? Without leading him on? Nia threw out her hand, still keeping the other one clenched around the fan next to her face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Edward Hollis. You know some fellows may have viewed a spontaneous woman pushing into them as unladylike. But I think a woman has as much right as a man to be ill-mannered,” Edward joked. 

“Well, I assure you Mr.Hollis that my manners are ill beyond my control. I have caught…um..a fever, you see, and I was just on my way out.”

“Oh my! I am so sorry! Here I am, thinking a delightful young woman is running to me when she is actually running away. I sincerely do apologize.”

“No, don’t. I should’ve have watched where I was going,” except Nia had, and this was intentional. Nia looked around them for a moment. Vezhna was nowhere in sight. She just  
had to make it outside and wait for Pamdye there.

“In any case, is there anything I can do for you?” Edward offered. 

“No, thank you. You’ve actually helped already more than you know,” Nia smiled. This man was extremely kind for a nobleman, not pretentious like most were. She needed to make a mental note to repay him for his kindness if they ever crossed paths again. 

“Well, good night, Sir.” And before Edward could respond, Nia vanished into the crowd.  
\--

Nia leaned against the wall outside. Finally. She let out a deep sigh and let the breeze wipe off some of her sweat. All of that actually had brought her temperature up. Karma, probably, for crying wolf. Oh well, it was worth it. She can’t imagine how awful it would have been if—

“Well, look what we have here.” Nia’s heart sank to her ankles.

“Wh-wha-what-tut are you doing here?” Nia stammered, now standing upright. 

“I thought if you were willing to go through…so much,” Vezhna winked, “to see this concert, it must be worth seeing. My uncle had an extra ticket, so I decided to use it.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Nia rolled her eyes, but her voice was nervous and shallow. 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself.” Vezhna approached Nia, only inches away from Nia’s face, and Nia stumbled backward against the wall. She looked as if she was being hunted, and her eyes were wide in terror, but her windpipe was narrow, barely allowing air to travel through. 

Vezhna brought her lips to Nia’s right ear, putting her hand on Nia’s left hip, keeping her against the wall, in her place. “Did Padmye enjoy the concert, Nia?” Vezhna grinned, “More importantly, did you enjoy remembering how you got her there?” Sick. 

Nia wanted to fight back. She was dying to make some kind of comeback, but something was holding her back. What if Vezhna got angry and retaliated by telling Padmye?No, she couldn’t let that happen.

Nia looked down and responded softly, almost in defeat. “She enjoyed it.”

“And you?” Vezhna’s other hand took Nia’s chin so that Nia was forced to look at her wicked grin. 

Nia didn’t know how to respond. Was she supposed to be honest? That would be risky. 

“I,” Nia’s eyes darted down to Vezhna’s feet, “I’m not sure what response you’re after.” 

Vezhna’s grin grew. Overconfident. Ugh. This was too humiliating to stand. Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her! 

“Your dependence on my preference is enough,” Vezhna laughed. “Remember what I said, Nia. I own you now. And I mean it.” 

“What do you want from me?” Nia lashed out meekly. 

“Oh Nia, we may never find favor in friendship, we both know this, but you are bound to me now. And whether this becomes extremely fun or extremely excruciating—that's in your hands.” Vezhna backed up from Nia, sensing the door near them beginning to open. 

“Hey, there. I was looking for you inside, when a mister…hollandaise? Hollandale? Hollis! That’s it, Mr.Hollis, said you had left the building.” Padmye! Thank goodness!

Padmye looked over at Vezhna, slightly confused. “Um…hello.”

“Good evening, Padmye. Did you enjoy the concert?” Vezhna’s smile was soaked in blackmail. 

“I did! What could make for a better night!” Padmye cheered. 

“I agree,” Vezhna glanced over at Nia. 

“What made you come tonight?” Padmye asked. She thought Vezhna considered Schutzs’ music was beneath her. 

“Well you see, one day I was sitting at home, when—”

“Vezhna, you’re shoes!” Nia shouted. Was Vezhna about to…? She needed to change the subject. Right now. “They’re amazing! I hadn’t noticed them before, but wow!” The  
compliment left a bitter taste on Nia’s lips. Of all the people in the world to compliment…repugnant. But she was desperate. 

Vezhna gave Nia a slight nod and smiled, “Oh? They are nice, aren’t they?”

In that moment, Nia realized what Vezhna was doing. Vezhna wasn’t going to reveal anything that instant. She simply was dangling the secret in front of Nia, knowing what it would do to her…what it would make her do. She was enjoying it too much. Nia cringed. 

“I ought to go back in, intermission should be ending about now,” Vezhna stated. 

“Enjoy the remainder,” Padmye replied.  
\--

“Since when do you talk to Vezhna? I thought you hated her?” Padmye asked Nia on the ride back. 

“I do, maybe this fever has made its way to my brain,” Nia tried changing the subject with a joke. 

“That isn’t funny!” But Padmye couldn’t help but smile. 

Nia was silent for most of the ride and barely waved in recognition when Padmye exited for her house. Nia was lost in thought. Sometimes to win, you had to disregard the rule  
book. Lately, Nia had become too familiar with her mother’s words. Nia had always been pristine, standing by her convictions, never forgoing the absolute truth. But lately…things were different, which she hadn’t fully realized until now. Rummaging in our souls, we often dig up something that ought to have lain there unnoticed.


End file.
